Cooking over stove and fire has been an age-old occurrence. Assistance in cooking is desirable, such as to assure food temperature and doneness. Cooking pans are used in cooking—but provide no assistance in monitoring food temperature or doneness. One object of the invention is to provide an electronic frying pan to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art. Other objects will be apparent in the description that follows.